Mad World
by Back.in.Reverse
Summary: Naruto is considered the delinquent of city and one night something strange happens. Naruto discovers a necklace in his apartment and when he puts it on, he can't get it off. The necklace begins to burn his skin and the heat makes the blonde pass out. When he wakes, he is in an entirely different world in a kingdom ruled by a mad prince. (SasuNaru, Lemons, PrinceSasuke, AU)


**Little note on the bottom for people who have already this!**

**Sorry if the description wasn't really describing this kind of story idea. I was having difficulties thinking of a title and ended up naming it after the song I was listening to at the time...and I threw in the 'Mad Prince' because it kinda made sense to the title and how Sasuke's character is going to end up near the end of this story.**

**teeheehee Spoiler Alert: He's not going to get just mad (crazy) or mad (angry) but BOTH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I did ask Santa for ownership, but I'll have to wait for Christmas to see if he granted my wish or not...**

* * *

><p>"Monster!"<p>

"Freak!"

Naruto flinched at the names but kept on walking. The blonde could hear the boys running away and forced himself not to turn around. He bit hard on his bottom lip to the point he started tasting blood. He clenched his fists and walked faster down the sidewalk.

He quickly took a turn left and walked up the cement stairs to his trashed apartment. Insults were spraypainted on his door but he ignored it. It wasn't anything new. Naruto grabbed his keys and unlocked the door. Letters fell from their pile as he opened the door.

The blonde sighed before bending down and picking up the numerous letters off the ground. He shut the door and dumped the letters on his kitchen table that was already filled with other letters from previous days.

"I'm home." Naruto mumbled to the vacant apartment. The lonely teen glanced around the messy room. There was ramen bowls cluttered in the sink since his water was cut off because he couldn't pay the bill and papers and clothes were scattered on the floor.

Naruto rubbed his head and groaned. He had a major headache and decided he was going to lay down. He walked down the small hall to bedroom that was probably the cleanest room in the apartment. He threw himself on the bed and bounced slightly. The childish act made a smile tug at his lips.

The teen laid there on his stomach before rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He stayed there and let his mind wander to rid of the headache. He had been living on his own ever since he turned eighteen which was about a year ago. No one wanted to hire the delinquent of the town so Naruto was forced to start living on the bad side of town to get money.

Naruto opened one eye and looked over at his nightstand that held a single picture frame on it. The picture was of a man with blonde hair looking down lovingly to his long red haired wife. Naruto smiled as his blue eyes landed on the blonde haired baby the woman was holding.

A buzzing sound came from his dresser. The teen sat up slowly and saw his phone vibrating nonstop. He hastily jumped up and ran to the cell. He practically was all thumbs as he fumbled with the phone to answer it.

"H-Hello?" Naruto stuttered while holding the phone to his ear. He hoped to God it wasn't his landlord because he didn't have the full amount for the rent just yet.

"_Naruto!_" The blonde winced, pulling the phone way. Even though the kid shouted a lot, Naruto was glad he called him. It was getting eerie listening to the dull silence. Plus, with him on the phone, then his landlord couldn't call him as a bonus.

"Hey, Shortie!" Naruto grinned widely as the kid on the other end insulted him.

"_Fuck you, I'm not short! Anyway, I'm not calling you to argue. I'm calling because Gramps decided to let you have your water back on!_" Naruto's smile fell.

"Konohamaru-" The blonde groaned and was cut of by the kid.

"_Now hear me out! Gramps agrees with me that you're a good guy and not some kind of monster. You should be treated like any other person and he wanted to help out!_" Konohamaru argued. Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead as his headache come back.

"Konohamaru, I think its great that you want to help me, but I can't accept that."

"_Why not_?" Konohamaru asked utterly confused, making Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Because your grandfather is the fucking Mayor!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"_So?_" Konohamaru said impassively, pushing the other to the breaking point.

"I can't do that! Your grandfather would probably lose his job if people found out that he's giving me money!" The blonde paused and stared down at the ground.

"I can't be the cause of that. I-I can't." Naruto whispered sadly. "Its bad enough that you hang out with me which is already making people question if he should stay in power." He grumbled dropping the phone from his ear.

The blonde was about to end the call when he heard the other say something.

"What?" Naruto asked, annoyed bringing the cell back to his ear.

"_Why do you think I hang out with you?" _Naruto stiffened at Konohamaru's question. He knew what the answer but couldn't get himself to reply. The kid heard Naruto's silence and answered his own question.

"_Because you were the only one in this entire city who treated me like a normal person instead of the Mayor's grandson. And I know for a fact the reason you hang with me is because of the same reason._" Naruto sighed since the kid had a point.

"Fine. Tell your Grandfather thank you for me."

"_Cool! Also, you remember that movie about the zombie take over and the main guy has to sacrifice himself and wife to save his newborn?" _Naruto smiled, knowing where the kid was going with this.

"The rated R movie?" He asked with fake annoyance, grinning at his playful act.

"_Yeah, could you, uh-?_" Konohamaru asked stupidly, not knowing how to ask the question since it sounded like the blonde didn't want to go.

"Yeah, I'll get you in but you're paying for my ticket." Naruto said sternly, only to laugh as the kid let out a relieved sigh.

"_Kay, I'll see at the nine o'clock showing, alright?_" Konohamaru asked waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah, whatever, Shortie." Naruto said taking the phone from his ear.

"_I'm not Fuckin-!_" Konohamaru's shout was cut off as he ended the call, smiling. It was fun messing with the kid. Come to think of it, maybe he should stop calling him 'kid' since he _was_ seventeen now. Naruto just shook his head and set the phone down on the dresser next to the light green necklace.

'_Necklace?' _Naruto frowned as he looked down next to his phone. Sure enough, there was a necklace. The teen rubbed his chin as he began to think. His thoughts ranged from '_Whose necklace?_' to '_How the fuck did it get here?'_.

The necklace had a shard of light turquoise crystal surrounded by two small silver balls on each side of itl. Naruto curiously picked up the necklace by the ends and held in front of him. Slowly, he walked out of the bedroom to his bathroom. He looked in the mirror and found it actually looked good on him.

The blonde shrugged and clipped the necklace around his neck. He heard his phone vibrate once, signalling he got a text and took one last look in the mirror before leaving to go check his phone. Naruto walked casually into his bedroom and headed to the cell when his chest started to get hot.

No, not his chest...his shirt. Naruto looked down at his chest and lifted his pure orange shirt away from him as far as he could without taking it off. The heat left confirming the blonde's theory. He quickly shrugged off the shirt and went to get his phone only to stop, _again._

This time it couldn't have been shirt since it was on his bed. That's when he noticed it was only one spot on his chest that was hot. Scratch that, it wasn't hot, it was fucking _burning_!

"Fuck!" Naruto screamed as the crystal began frying his flesh. He tried to pull the damn necklace off, but the cursed thing wouldn't come off! He bent over so the crystal would stop burning his skin but then the crystal was the only part of the necklace that began to heat up.

"Fucking Shit!" Naruto screeched as leather string scorched the back of his neck. He tried pulling it off again with all his strength but nothing happened. He then tried to unclip the necklace, but the sweltering heat made it difficult to get a grip long enough to get it to unhook without burning his fingertips.

The pain from the burning was making Naruto cuss like mad as he tried to figure out how to get the damn necklace off his blistering flesh. Suddenly his blue eyes landed on his orange tee-shirt. The blonde practically worshipped the shirt as he wrapped it around his neck to keep the searing heated necklace off his skin.

Naruto fell to his knees gasping for air. When did he start panting? He watched as water began to drop from his head and onto the floor. Fuck, when he did start _sweating_? He suddenly felt the urge to fall asleep. The blonde fought hard not to close his tired eyes, remembering that the temperature the necklace was at would probably burn through the tee-shirt in a matter of time. He needed to stay awake.

Naruto panted even harder. Why was he...so...tired…? The blonde closed his eyes and collapsed.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and found himself on a cold white floor. Something was around his neck and whatever it was, it was soft. Confused, he pushed himself off the ground and stood up, and removed the object to find it was his orange shirt.<p>

The blonde quickly slipped the shirt on and looked around. He appeared to be in a laboratory, only there was no lights on except for the ones the machines emitted. The machines were also white and were different in shapes and sizes. Footsteps echoed against the hard floor behind him which made Naruto turn around quickly to search for their owners.

That's when he saw him. A man with long black hair, pale skin, wearing a white lab coat and an appearance that screamed one word to Naruto. _Snake._ The man, however, was unaware of Naruto's presence and continued to walk towards the door and left.

Naruto was left there frozen in the dark. The machines around him would beep randomly, but he didn't care because he couldn't process what was happening. Where the fuck was he? How did he get here and who the fuck was that guy?

Suddenly, there was a loud ruckus outside of the room. Naruto's head shot to the door and fear slowly started to crawl up from the back of his mind. It almost sounded like gunshots, yet it didn't. He took a step back and something poked him. The blonde turned and saw a machine that reminded him of a laser behind him.

Something in Naruto snapped suddenly and the fear was gone. He felt a rush of courage flood through his veins and it was almost like it wasn't him anymore. Like _someone else_ took over.

The blonde ran swiftly to the door in the shortest path which included jumping over countertops and metal machines that were in his way. He stopped at the door and opened it slowly. He poked his head out and saw no one in the halls. Naruto quickly slipped out of the room and slowly shut the door to make less noise.

He scanned the dark white hall with one flickering light saw no other doors or halls. As quietly as he could, the teen walked down the long hall to the right in hopes of not running into the Snake Guy or whoever made the loud commotion earlier. He kept walking as another light approached but this time it wasn't flickering.

Naruto kept his eyes peeled until he saw another door but this one had a light on which meant someone was in there. He bent over and quickly ran under the window that the door had. He quickly straightened and ran down the hall when it came to an end and broke into another hall in the shape of a 'T'.

Suddenly, the gunshots went off again and men shouting echoed down the halls. Naruto panicked. The sounds rebounded off the walls making it difficult to make out where the shouts and gunshots were coming from. One thing Naruto knew for sure was that they were coming closer.

A doorknob clicked and Naruto's blue eyes widened. He turned around to see a man with gray hair pulled back into ponytail open the door and walk out in front of him. The man wore a white lab coat like the Snake Guy and had round glasses on. Naruto felt his gut clench as the man smirked and re adjusted his glasses. Naruto tried to swallow what felt like a wad of cotton in his throat as the guy turned around and walked away.

The shouts were replaced by running footsteps and were so close that Naruto could practically feel the vibrations under his shoe covered feet. He slowly tore his eyes away from the man to turn back around only to see a brunet man in a black zippered leather jacket and red fangs tattooed to his cheeks swing, what appeared to be a metal bat, at the back of his head.

'_Aw, fuck…'_ was Naruto's last thought as pain erupted in the back of his skull making his vision fuzz into blackness.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the unconscious blonde on the white bed slowly breathe. He appeared to be about nineteen and his clothes were like nothing Sasuke had ever seen. He scowled at the fabric that covered the blonde's chest. The teen obviously had no fashion taste at all.<p>

The raven stood from his chair and leaned forward to study the blonde's face. The man had bandages wrapped around his head and patches on either cheek.

"How deep are his cuts?" Sasuke asked as he heard movements behind him.

"Hm?" Tsunade looked up from the clipboard she was reading upon entering the room.

""His cuts." The raven growled out in annoyance of repeating himself, turning to look at the blonde woman. She sighed and set the chart down on the patient's small table where his painkillers were.

"The cuts deeply damaged the dermis skin layer which will result in dark scars." The female doctor stated, removing her red glasses and let them hang around her neck.

"His head injuries?" Sasuke sat back in his chair next to the sleeping blonde. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Kiba messed up his head pretty bad, the brat probably won't even remember what his name is." Tsunade walked over to the medicine cabinet across the room. She opened the door and reached into it grabbing some more medication. She raised her glasses from her neck and squinted to read the label.

"Will he remember what he was doing at Orochimaru's hideout?" Sasuke asked, staring at him still.

Tsunade shrugged and walked back over to the small table. "He'll remember some things, but everything will definitely be scrambled." She set the medication bottle down. "For example, he could remember what a cat is, but call it a dog instead. Worst case scenario, the brat forgets how to talk but remembers everything else."

Sasuke and Tsunade watched the nameless teen in silence. The raven stood to brush the blonde strand of hair in the middle of the man's face that was bugging him. He touched the blonde hair and moved it to join the rest. Sasuke blinked, watching the blonde's hand twitch.

Tsunade's eyes widened slightly. The raven moved his hand away quicker than he wanted to, noticing Tsunade watching him. He glared at her harshly.

"Go make the formula just in case he does forget how to talk. I don't want to wait for him to relearn the whole language to get what I want to know from him." Sasuke growled as he sat down looking away at the blonde, dismissing her coldly.

Tsunade scoffed at the disrespect, but did not retaliate. She was in position to do so. She opened the bottle she set down earlier and took two pills out. "If I'm not back when he wakes up, make sure he takes these." She stared at the raven till he nodded.

The blonde doctor walked to leave the room, but paused at the door. "The formula requires your saliva, are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked only to receive silence as a response. She frowned and left Sasuke with one person who might be the key to finding a way to destroy the evil that haunts their kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>GOT KIBA IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!<strong>

**WOOP-WOOP!**

**Sorry that I'm not great at describing rooms and halls very well, **

**I'll try and work on that, R&R**

**I have no idea if followers get notify if I update chapters or not, but this updated**

**because I realized my other chapter I'm working on is waaaaay longer than this one so I threw the**

**what would have been beginning of second chapter in this one to kind of even it out**


End file.
